


Say Please

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mild breath play, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter's been 18 for all of two weeks when he's leaning into Tony's space all soft and rosy-cheeked. The candles on his birthday cake haven't even cooled when Tony finds himself struggling to keep his composure. Peter’s a walking temptation with those wide doe eyes and sinfully plump, pink lips.‘I could ruin him,’ Tony thinks.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to get out of my system and a good night with the bae.

Peter's been 18 for all of two weeks when he's leaning into Tony's space all soft and rosy-cheeked. The candles on his birthday cake haven't even cooled when Tony finds himself struggling to keep his composure. Peter’s a walking temptation with those wide doe eyes and sinfully plump, pink lips.

‘ _ I could ruin him _ ,’ Tony thinks before quickly becoming reacquainted with his right hand. 

It’s clear the boy knows it when he places his hand on Tony’s thigh, a flush high on his cheeks. He bites his lip, looking up at Tony through those dark lashes and Tony has no idea what the fuck the kid just said.

He’s sure no sound Peter just made could ever compare to the sound of him gagging on his cock.

“You don't know what you're asking for,” Tony warns him one day. They’re standing in the workshop, each step Peter takes towards him weakening Tony’s resolve.

“Mr. Stark, I think I know what I want by now," Peter’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

“I would break you,” Tony says softly. It’s a last-ditch effort, a plea to Peter’s meager sense of self-preservation. 

Peter crowds him up against his work table, only a hair shorter than Tony and yet  _ so so  _ small and breathes, “ _ please. _ ” 

\--

Tony’s bedroom is both exactly and nothing like Peter expected. The bed looms large in the center of the room and Peter feels anticipation pooling in his belly. He hears the door click shut behind them and prepares himself mentally. 

“Safeword?” Tony asks in a clipped tone. 

“ _ Captain America _ ,” Peter quips, a smirk pulling at his lips. It doesn’t get the laugh he expects as he watches Tony pull off his suit jacket and tie.  _ God, this is really happening _ , Peter thinks. They’re really going to do this.

“Strip,” Tony's voice leaves no room for argument.

“Aren't you-"

“I didn't say you could speak, Parker. You’d do well to pay attention and follow the rules.” 

Peter's jaw clicks shut, a realization dawning over him.  _ So,  _ this  _ is what it’s going to be like. _

“Well? I’m waiting,” Tony keeps his hands in his pockets, his posture relaxed and his expression bored. That simply won’t do.

Peter rushes to pull off his sweatshirt and his tee underneath before reaching for his belt. He fumbles to get it off before yanking down his jeans and underwear in one go. Maybe he’s coming off a little overeager but he’s been  _ waiting  _ for this. It’s been painstaking waiting for the clock to run out, for the law to finally see him as an adult, for  _ Tony _ to finally see him as an adult.

He steps out of his pants and stands naked, bared for Tony’s consideration. The man doesn’t speak, instead walks around Peter in a lazy circle skimming his fingers across Peter's shoulders, his chest, the dimples above his ass. 

Peter's hard now, aching, his cock curling up towards his belly, steaks of precome cooling on his flesh.

Peter lets out a squeak when Tony grabs a handful of his ass, squeezing and kneading. He bites his lip as he feels one of Tony's fingers dip between his cheeks.

“Spread your ass,” Tony says suddenly.

“Wha-" Peter's confusion is cut off by a sharp smack cracking across his ass.

“I told you to do something,” Tony snarls, “I don’t like having to ask twice.” 

Peter nods shakily before reaching back and gripping his cheeks, exposing his hole to the open air. He hears Tony spit before three wet fingers prod against his hole, rubbing against the soft furl. Peter shivers but not from the cold.

“You think you deserve my cock? You think you can take it? Walking around the lab gagging for it,” he chuckles, “but you don’t know what you’re asking for. You want my cock? You’re gonna have to earn it. You have to make me believe you can take it.”

“I can take it,” Peter whispers, “I’ll take it so good Mr. Stark-” he swallows a shout as Tony smacks his ass again.

“Can't even follow simple instructions. Ridiculous. Get on your knees, Parker,” Tony says dismissively.  

Peter stumbles to comply, dropping to his knees. He keeps his eyes forward even though he desperately wants to see Tony’s face.

“Arms behind your back,” Tony commands.

Peter complies. He can do this, he thinks. This is what he wanted.

Tony uses two fingers to lift his chin before gripping his jaw rotating his head back and forth. 

\--

“Open your mouth,” Tony breathes.

He struggles to maintain self-control as Peter parts those pretty pink lips into the cutest little ‘o’. Jesus, he wants to jack off onto that pretty face, wants to see Peter dripping in him utterly ruined. He presses two of his fingers into Peter’s mouth. It’s warm and wet, Peter’s tongue curling around and between his fingers. God, what’s that gonna feel like around his cock?

\--

Tony is relentless. His fingers explore every corner of Peter's wet mouth. His jaw aches as prods deeper and deeper. He gags, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth.

“Look at you, already a mess. You think you deserve to suck my cock? You can't even manage my fingers.” 

Peter whimpers when he feels Tony’s other hand grip the back of his hand, his fingers twisting into Peter’s soft curls.

“A fucking mess.” Suddenly Tony’s fingers are gone from his mouth and there’s a red hot sting radiating from his cheek. Holy shit.

Tony slapped him. 

The rush of arousal is unexpected and maddening. Tony slaps him again, the sharp crack of his hand echoing through the silent room. 

“Open.”

Peter obediently opens his mouth and Tony doesn't hesitate. Peter gags around three of Tony’s thick fingers but he doesn’t let up. 

“That’s it...take it…” 

Peter feels hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Shhh, baby. Don't cry…” Tony pulls his fingers from Peter's mouth and wipes the tears from Peter's face before smacking his cheek again.

Peter gasps for air, his breath coming in short bursts.

His cheeks sting and his jaw throbs but his cock is so hard it aches. He wants to beg but Tony told him not to speak. He grips his wrists tight to resist the urge to grab at Tony's belt.

“On the bed. On your back,” Tony says quietly.

Peter rushes to comply, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. The sheets are cool against his heated skin but the relief is short-lived.

“Bend your knees, feet flat on the bed. I want you to show me,” Tony steps closer but doesn't join Peter on the bed. He tilts his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” He asks. “You can answer.”

“Yes,” Peter whispers.

“And what did you think about? When you touched yourself?” There's a smirk on his face now and Peter knows, Tony already knows the answer.

“ _ You _ !” He moans, “I think about you!”

“Of course you do,” Tony finally sits down on the bed, his eyes hungry, “I want you to show me.”

Peter groans, his eyes slipping closed. He hears something thud next to his head and opens his eyes. It’s a bottle of KY and Peter rushes to grab it and slicks up his fingers.

“Start with two. You said you could take it so, prove it.” 

It’s tight and, Jesus, it burns but Peter remembers Tony’s eyes on him. The pain doesn’t last long and a low heat circulates through his body, pleasure sparking up his spine. He rocks his hips, trying to take more of his fingers but he can’t get deep enough.

“Now three,” Tony says, “you can do it.”

Peter whimpers. He needs more. 

He hears Tony get to his feet and whines. Tony can’t leave him now.

“Hush, I’m just taking off my belt,” Tony chastises him, “I thought you weren’t a kid anymore.”

“‘M not,” Peter gasps.

“What’d I say about rules? I swear, kid, you just don’t learn,” Tony grips is ankles and yanks him to the edge of the bed. “Turn around, I’ve got something that can finally shut that mouth.”

Peter maneuvers himself so this his head is hanging off the edge of the bed. He’s upside down the the the first sight of Tony’s cock peeking out of his fly is unmistakable. He grips the base of his cock and drags the head against Peter’s lips, smearing pre along his cheek.

“Open,” Tony commands.

Peter’s mouth falls open and Tony wastes no time.

\--

It’s exactly like he imagined. Peter swallows him up, hollowing his cheeks and opening up that pretty throat. Tony rocks his hips, fucking Petters sweet little mouth. The kid’s gagging beneath him, his fingers still working in between his legs.

“Maybe one day I’ll get my fist in there,” Tony tells him breathlessly, “you’d love that. Rocking that pert little ass back on my fist. I’d be able to feel all up inside you.” Peter groans around his cock and Tony pulls himself free so the boy can breathe. Peter takes a sharp breath before opening wide again and Tony might be in love. He fucks back into the tight heat of Peter’s mouth.

“That’s right, you’re gonna come while you’re choking on my cock, baby,” he rasps. He’s so fucking close and he’s pissed that he can’t make this last. “Come on. baby, come for me. Do what I tell you.”

Peter’s back arches up off the bed as he comes, his fingers still jammed in between his legs. He shakes through his orgasm. Tony pulls his cock free of Peter’s mouth.

“Say please,” Tony groans as he jacks his cock, “say please and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Please!” Peter cries, “Please, Mr. Stark!”

Semen splashes against his cheek, clings to his eyelashes, and drips down his forehead. It comes in warm spurts until Peter’s face is covered.

“There you go, baby. That’s how you should look all the time,” Tony groans, “in my bed and covered in my come,”

“Please,” Peter whispers, “please.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [he's got me down on both knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712102) by [sadonsundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays)




End file.
